Nostalgia
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Hanya mengenang cerita lama. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." /HaeHyuk/kumpulan drabble/Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis ketika memandang sesosok pria tampan yang baru saja datang menghampirinya dari dalam sebuah cafe kecil yang berada tepat di depan halte bus yang saat ini sedang ia tempati. Ia mengamati sosok itu, menyadari bahwa rupa pria itu benar-benar tidak pernah berubah sama sekali sejak ia melihatnya 15 tahun yang laluㅡKecuali postur tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat gagah dan mempesona.

"Kau, Lee Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae sekedar memastikan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk yang berada di halte bus, dan menghampiri pria bernama Donghae itu dengan senyum bersahabat yang sangat menyenangkan. Membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan ketika melihat betapa manisnya teman sekelasnya dulu ketika menginjak pendidikan menengah pertama 15 tahun yang lalu. Donghae mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum mengajak pria manis itu untuk mampir di cafe sederhana miliknya.

"Hm, mau mampir? Kebetulan cafe itu adalah tempat usahaku." Donghae mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah belakang tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bangunan bernuansa biru laut yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan Happy Cafe.

"Wah, benarkah? Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mampir." Seru Hyukjae dengan senyum lembut yang mampu membuat Donghae tersenyum malu. Ia mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu lebih dahulu memasuki cafenya yang cukup banyak di datangi pengunjung saat ini.

"Ingin ku buatkan apa? Coffee, jus buah atau air putih?" Tawar Donghae dengan tawa rendah ketika menawarkan Hyukjae air putih, seraya mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping jendela yang mengarah kepada pemandangan kota Seoul yang cukup padat. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum ketika menempatkan dirinya pada kursi yang telah Donghae dorong untuk ia duduki, dan mengamati arsitektur bangunan cafe yang tidak begitu luas itu namun terkesan mewah dan berkelas.

"Tak ku sangka kau sudah sesukses ini, aku pikir dulu kau akan menjadi bocah nakal selamanya yang hanya akan membuat bibi Lee berteriak sambil menarik kupingmu hingga usiamu 40 tahun. Rupanya kau sudah semandiri ini, hebat sekali." Kagum Hyukjae, ia kembali memandang wajah Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Memberikan senyum memukau yang tidak pernah berubah meski waktu sudah memisahkan mereka selama 15 tahun lamanya.

"Jadi, Hyukjae si ketus baru saja memujiku? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti lebih hebat dariku kan? Hm, biarku tebak... Apa kau sekarang sudah membuka kursus musik sendiri? Ah! Atau kau membuka rental komik terbesar seasia tenggara?! Benarkan?" Ujar Donghae jenaka. Ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Hyukjae, seraya memanggil pegawainya yang sedang melayani pelanggan tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Huh, jangan konyol. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Kekeh Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae meraih tas kecilnya yang berada di pinggangnya, meraih sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Aku hanya bekerja sebagai sopir sewaan di sebuah perusahaan rental mobil. Cukup sepadan untuk ku yang tidak melanjutkan studyku setelah lulus SMP. Jika kau berminat memakai jasaku, silahkan hubungi nomerku yang tertera di kartu nama." Hyukjae tersenyum tipis ketika Donghae menerima kartu namanya dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba terlihat muram. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pria dihadapannya bereaksi tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Hyukjae kira pria itu akan menertawakannya, dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan pembicaraan yang terdengar konyol.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia melihat pegawainya telah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Mau ku pesankan sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae yang terlihat sedang melamun. "Hyukjae?"

"Ya?" Hyukjae menerjapkan kedua matanya, ia memandang Donghae dan pegawai wanita yang tengah berdiri di samping mejanya secara bergantian.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang traktir." Jelas Donghae dengan senyum tipis, ia meraih daftar menu yang di bawa oleh pegawai wanitanya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. "Pilihlah makanan yang kau sukai."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya mampir untuk melihat-lihat." Tolak Hyukjae dengan halus. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia merasa malu ketika mata teduh itu menatapnya begitu dalam, seakan mampu menelanjanginya hingga tak ada satupun dari dirinya yang akan tersembunyi dari hadapan seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae mendengus, ia meraih daftar menu dan menunjuk salah satu makanan yang akan dipesannya untuk Hyukjae. Tidak peduli orang itu suka atau tidak, ia hanya ingin Hyukjae merasa nyaman lebih lama dengan dirinya. Dan menikmati obrolan sampai semalam suntuk bersama dengannya. Alasan yang aneh untuk seseorang yang pernah menjadi pengagum rahasia dari pria manis dihadapannya yang tetap terlihat indah meskipun dengan kehidupannya yang tidak baik.

"Ku kira kau hanya bercanda ketika kau mengatakan akan bekerja setelah lulus SMP. Karena saat itu kau di kenal sebagai siswa pemalas." Gurau Donghae setelah menyerahkan buku daftar menu kepada pegawainya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Hyukjae yang tengah tertawa pelan setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Ketika kau terdesak karena kebutuhan hidup yang semakin menyesakkan, maka kau harus benar-benar merubah cara pandangmu untuk membuat semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja." Ucap Hyukjae dengan senyum simpul yang mampu membawa Donghae jatuh begitu dalam kepada pesonanya yang menenangkan. Donghae sampai tak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat mata penuh impian itu menghunus bola matanya hingga mengenai hatinya yang mendamba.

"Apakah... Terasa berat? Apa selama ini, kau menanggung beban berat?"Tanya Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Aku menikmatinya. Sungguh." Hyukjae mengarahkan telapak tangannya menuju tangan Donghae yang berada disisi meja. Menepuk punggung tangan besar itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari paras manisnya. "Di bandingkan dengan yang lain, aku jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi seluruh Korea. Menikmati betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan, dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berbeda dalam segala kehidupan dan juga masalah mereka. Bukankah pantas jika aku menikmatinya? Sama seperti ketika kau membangun cafe ini dengan jeri payahmu, semua terasa memuaskan dan tidak sia-sia. Akupun juga seperti itu."Jelas Hyukjae penuh keyakinan. Lagi dan lagi, dirinya tanpa sadar telah membuat seorang pria seperti Lee Donghae kembali terjerat akan pesona Hyukjae yang begitu mengagumkan. Bukankah ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini? Mana mungkin ia kembali membiarkan pria itu pergi? Mana mungkin ia membiarkan hari ini menjadi pertemuan akhir bagi mereka? Tidak, Donghae tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau hebat. Seharusnya kau bisa hidup lebih sepadan dengan cara pandangmu itu."

"Bagiku ini sudah cukup."

"Bisakah, setelah hari ini berakhir... Bisakah kita bertemu kembali?" Donghae segera meraih tangan Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menepuk punggung tangannya, menggenggam tangan putih itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu yang panjang bersama denganmu, Hyukjae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat


	2. Chapter 2

Nostalgia : Pertemuan kedua

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul, membalas senyuman beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan dirinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya tetap memegang sebuah papan yang memperlihatkan promo bulanan dari perusahaan rental mobil di tempatnya bekerja, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kawasan pertokoan Gangnam.

"Tebar pesona,eoh?" Hyukjae menoleh, dan menemukan sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenal tengah menatapnya dengan senyum simpul yang tersemat di bibir tipisnya. "Apa kau sedang tebar pesona dengan senyum manismu itu?" Ujar pria itu lagi, seraya menghampiri Hyukjae yang sejak satu jam lalu sudah berdiri untuk menjajakan promosi bulanan rental mobilnya itu.

"Donghae?"

"Kita bertemu lagi." Sahut Donghae saat ia telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Hyukjae. Pria itu menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat dengan jelas tulisan pada papan kecil yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Hyukjae. "Sewa mobil sekaligus supir bisa diskon 50%?"

"Eh? Iya... Perusahaan rental mobil dimana aku bekerja sedang mengadakan promosi bulanan. Jika kau menyewa mobil sekaligus dengan supirnya, kau bisa dapat setengah harga dari harga aslinya." Jelas Hyukjae seraya memberikan brosur promosi kepada Donghae yang kebetulan melewati kawasan Gangnam, dan tak menyangka akan menemukan Hyukjae disini.

Donghae menerima brosur pemberian Hyukjae, dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap dalam wajah Hyukjae yang kelihatan pucat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini? Kau pucat Hyuk." Ujar Donghae khawatir. Ia memang dapat melihat hidung bangir itu memerah karena musim dingin yang mulai melanda kota Seoul, tetapi tidak dengan bibir pria manis itu yang tampak tidak bercahaya dan terlihat sangat pucat.

Hyukjae hanya membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan senyuman tipis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, sebelum dengan berani membalas tatapan sendu namun tajam milik Donghae. "Aku baru saja berada disini." Elaknya tanpa mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya yang terlihat sangat indah.

Lagi-lagi, Donghae hanya mampu tertegun melihat pesona Hyukjae. Rasanya ingin sekali menyentuh wajah putih itu, dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi Hyukjae yang kelihatan tembamㅡbegitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Donghae?"

"Eh?! Pe, percuma saja kau berbohong. Hyukjae yang dulu rupanya tidak pernah berubah, tetap keras kepala." Dengus Donghae ketika ia tersadar akan pemikirannya tadi, hampir saja ia benar-benar berniat memberikan kecupan lembut pada pipi Hyukjae! Ini belum waktunya dia untuk beraksi!

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh pelan saat tak sengaja melihat semburan merah yang timbul di kedua pipi Donghae. Tanpa menyadari beberapa pria dan wanita yang tak sengaja melihat tawa manis Hyukjae, ikut bersemu di buatnya.

"Kau dari mana? Tidak menjaga cafe milikmu?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menawarkan promo bulanan yang sejak tadi belum membuahkan hasil. Entah kenapa para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melihatnya hanya tersenyum kepadanya tanpa berniat untuk mengikuti program promosi dan memutuskan menyewa mobil dan juga dirinya sebagai supir. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Ataukah jangan-jangan penampilannya membuat semua orang merasa lucu?

"Aku baru saja berbelanja untuk keperluan cafe. Mobilku ada di sebelah sana, dan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu disini." Tukas Donghae, seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang sejak tadi menjadi sandaran tubuh mungil Hyukjae.

"Kenapa tidak segera pergi? Ini sudah hampir sore."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku tidakㅡ" Hyukjae terdiam ketika tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, hingga membuat keduanya merasakan kehangatan di kedua pipi masing-masing.

"Hyukjae..." Donghae segera memutuskan tatapan mereka berdua. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang terasa tidak gatal, sebelum kembali melirik Hyukjae yang sedang menundukkan wajah manisnya. "Hm... Ba, bagaimana kalau aku mau menyewa mobil dan kau supirnya untuk berpergian besok lusa? A, apakah masih bisa?" Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup, entah kenapa ia merasa jadi tidak terlihat gagah lagi jika seperti iniㅡbikin malu saja.

"Eh? Bukankah kau bisa pergi dengan mengendarai mobilmu? Kenapa harus menyewa mobil?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung, kini pandangannya terfokus pada paras tampan Donghae.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya?!"

"Lalu kenapa memangnya?!"

"Lee Donghae! Kau masih saja menyebalkan!" Sungut Hyukjae sebal. Ia meninju pelan lengan kekar Donghae yang terbalut dengan mantel tebal, membuat Donghae yang menerima pukulan itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Tapi hanya denganmu, Hyukjae." Donghae tersenyum, seraya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh Hyukjae. "Sudah ku bilang saat kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan waktu yang panjang bersama denganmu, Hyukjae. Apa kah kau keberatan?" Tanya Donghae memastikan, sorot matanya tak pernah berpaling dari paras manis Hyukjae yang kini terlihat sedikit merona.

"Ehm... A, apa boleh buat. Lusa a, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Ta, tapi jangan lupa bayarannya ya..." Jawab Hyukjae terbata. Entah kenapa ditatap oleh Donghae sedalam itu, membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Akhirnya! Tenang saja, aku akan membayar lebih jika pelayananmu bagus! Lusa aku tunggu kau didepan cafe milikku, tapi jangan pernah terlambat karena aku tidak suka jam karet." Ucap Donghae antusias. Dengan senyum lima jari yang sangat memukau, hingga mampu membuat Hyukjae kembali memerah.

"Tch! Dasar sok, dulu kau kan tukang bolos?! Berani-beraninya bicara jam karet seolah-olah kau tidak pernah melakukannya." Ujar Hyukjae seraya tertawa geli. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, tatkala tak mampu menahan tawa yang sejak tadi menggelitik perutnya untuk dikeluarkan.

Uh, oh. Kali ini Donghaelah yang kembali dibuat terpesona oleh tingkah laku Hyukjae. Tanpa ia sadari, jemari kokohnya telah bersandar tepat disisi pipi Hyukjae yang terlihat merona. Hingga membuat Hyukjae tersentak akan aksi nekad Donghae.

"Do, Donghae?"

"Aku bersyukur bisa kembali bertemu lagi denganmu, Hyukjae." Ujar Donghae dengan suara pelan, namun yang membuat Hyukjae semakin tercengang adalah ketika wajah Donghae semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga ia dapat merasakan kedua belah bibir tipis itu mendarat lembut tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Do, Donghae? A, apaㅡ"

"Astaga, maaf!" Donghae yang baru saja tersadar akan apa yang ia perbuat pada Hyukjae, sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya yang telah lancang menyentuh paras cantik Hyukjae. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lainㅡtak berani menatap wajah kaget Hyukjae didepannya. "Se, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. I, ingat temui aku lusa di depan cafe milikku.. Ehm, aku pergi!" Kata Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Tanpa kembali melihat wajah Hyukjae, ia segera melangkah pergi dengan gerakan cepat. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri kikuk di depan sebuah toko yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi kegiatan manis mereka berdua.

"Donghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehm... tbc

ini drabble loh, jadi ceritanya bakal pendek2 seperti yg sebelumnya juga. ehhehe jd selamat menikmatii


End file.
